Soul Swapped
by Kedan
Summary: Looking trough the bars that were in front of her view, she saw something that startled her even more. In front of her was... herself? "What the-!" She tried to say, as she cut herself short by slapping a hand in front of her mouth. "Bi-Bi-Bixlow?" She stuttered in her newly found low voice that sounded remarkably like the name she just said. A Short story about Bixanna! Enjoy!
1. Bad for my Reputation

I don't know why, but all of a sudden I REALLY had to type this idea out. Nothing else seemed to go right with this still in my head. SO! I started typing.  
>I'm not sure how long it will turn out. But I don't think it will be too long.<br>I've recently been turned into a Bixanna fan by fairytailsbluepanda (You should read her work, she's really good!)..  
>And been reading up on a LOT of Bixanna fanfics. This thing popped into my head, wondering why noone thought of it sooner? (Or maybe I just haven't found it yet)<br>I hope you enjoy!

Disclamer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's wonderfull work of art called Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"Li- Lisanna?!"<p>

She heard her name being called as she came to. Everything was black around her and her head was throbbing.

"Lisanna! Please wake up!"

She heard the urgence and concern in the familiar voice

Lisanna moaned a low 'ugh' as she got up and slowly opened her eyes.  
>She tried to look at the source of the soft voice, only to notice she couldn't see clearly, something was shielding her eyes. Bars?<p>

She sat up straight, leaning on one hand and brought her other hand to the back of her head. Only to feel pain in her hand as she hit something hard.

Her eyes sprang open as she noticed something deadly wrong with the feeling of the hardness.  
>Looking trough the bars that where in front of her view, she saw something that startled her even more.<p>

In front of her was... herself?

She was looking at herself sitting next to her on her butt, her legs next to her and she was leaning forward on her arms. Concern was on her face.

"What the-!" She tried to say. As she cut herself short by slapping a hand in front of her mouth.

This was not her voice. Though she did recognise it. The lowness of it simply startled her as her mind started racing.

She looked at her hands and noticed they where big. Too big for her and manly. Though not to rough.

She then made her hands go towards her head. Again she was obstructed by something hard. A helmet?

It then dawned to her. "Bi-Bi-Bixlow?" She stuttered in her newly found low voice that sounded remarkably like the name she just said.

The Lisanna in front of her chuckled, holding a fist in front of her mouth but nodded.

She then looked sideways. Causing her to do the same.

She remembered he had asked her to come in a mission with him. The two of them, because he needed her powers and because he had never shown much interest in going on a mission with anyone else but the Raijinshuu members, she agreed out of pure curiosity.

The mission included taking out a low level monster with an unknown power. To understand the power he needed her ability to take over animal souls, so they could figured out what it was.

They simply overpowered the small animal to quickly to found out much and when they gave it the ending blow a shockwave came out of it, leaving the fields they were on a blackened look.

They were sitting in the middle of the blackness and noticed all the flowers and grass had gone. It reached about a 10 m radius and it had clearly hit them.

Noticing they weren't in any harm's way she tried to stand up, only to notice she couldn't. Her legs wouldn't move.

"You can't move either, huh?" Her voice asked her.

She looked up at the girl in front of her, who'm she decided she'd just call Bixlow. It would get to weird otherwise.

"What In heaven's name happened?!" She asked him.

"I think we switched bodies." He simply replied.

"Swi-Switched bodies?" She stuttered.

"Don't do that." He pulled a face at her that resembled annoyance. It looked weird on him because she wasn't use to seeing it on her face.

"Don't do what?" She asked him.

"Stutter. It's weird to see me do that. I don't stutter." He looked away again.

"Yeah, well I don't look annoyed like that. So stop doing that yourself." She huffed as she crossed her arms.

He simply stared at her again and then chuckled.

She relaxed a little.

He slowly got up as he tried to keep balance on his feet.

"I think I'm getting the hang of your body now." He said happily.

She tried to do the same. But no avail.

"I'm not." She sighed. "How come you got a hang of it this fast?"

"We'll I'm used to taking over human body's, I guess. Though this feels entirely different." He took a step towards her slowly and reached out a hand.

She took the hand and tried to get up again. She simply pulled him down with her.

"Hey!" He squealed as he landed on top of her.

She chuckled at the squeal. "I didn't know you squealed."

"I didn't either." He looked at her eyes wide. He adjusted herself on her lap. "The sound came out without me knowing so. Interesting."

She looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Well, in any case, I don't think you can pull me up. You're too heavy." She smiled

"You're much talk, you are just too light." He stood up over her and put his hands in his sides with a grin.

"Peppe, Pappa, Pippi, Poppo and Puppu, Come here babies." He said, crossing his arms, still standing towered over her.

Lisanna looked up at him. Noticing he was wearing a skirt. She made a mental note to herself to stop wearing dresses and skirts when she went on missions.

"Skirts!"

"Dresses!"

"Missions!"

"Stop!"

"Stop!"

The babies were now flying around her head enthusiastically.

Bixlow looked down at her an eyebrow raised and grinning. "Well, well."

Lisanna looked away and felt herself get hot in the face.

"I don't know what you where thinking just now, but it looks like they can read your mind and listen to you now." He sounded a bit sad at that last comment but seemed to enjoy it more than mind it.

"Are you going to help me up now? Or are you just going to keep grinning like that and give me wrinkles." She huffed as she tried to stand up once more.

The babies stopped zooming around her head and started to help her get up. Two of them appeared under her armpits pulling her up. "Helping!" they yelled.  
>Two other where pushing her back. "Grinning! Grinning!" They bounced happily.<p>

The last one appeared under her behind for a last push. "Lisanna!" It yelled

Bixlow had just taken her hand and pulled her up when he stared at the doll that had just said her name.

"They know." She said, also looking at the doll.

Bixlow slowly nodded.

"So, you ready to walk back?" He asked her, turning back to her.

But the minute he had let go of her hand she started to fall backwards again. He quickly grabbed for her arm and pulled it around his neck.

"You know, you're going to bad for my reputation." he sighed, as they slowly started walking back towards civilisation. His other arm surrounding her waist for support

She simply chuckled and allowed him to help her. Babies zooming around the two.

* * *

><p>I'm going to have so much fun with this!<br>Though I must still update my other story...  
>Oh boy...<p> 


	2. Opportunities

Opportunities

"I think I'm getting the hang of it!" She said happily as she took a few steps forward.

He let go of her to see if she was right.

After taking two steps however, she tripped over her own feet and landed face first into the pavement, her feet up in the air and her hands in front of her.

Bixlow would have totally laughed his ass off at the sight, was it not that she was making a fool of herself in HIS body.  
>Instead he put his index finger and thumb to his temples with a sigh as he closed his eyes.<p>

"Guess not." she said as she sat up again, rubbing her chin.

"Good thing you wear a helmet though." She grinned at him as he stepped next to her.

"That is not the reason I wear a helmet!" He crossed his arms, looking rather annoyed.

She got up again slowly and dusted of her pants, well... his pants... you know what I mean.

"No need to look at me like that, It's not my fault you've got big feet! Or heavy muscles!" She pouted at him.

His eyes went wide.

"Don't pout like that! It looks weird on me!" He looked sideways, anywhere was better than watching her make weird faces with his body.

"Besides, you're pretty big yourself, and I don't seem to be unbalanced." He added quietly.

She put her hands in her sides. "That's because I eat a healthy-... Did you just call me fat?" she asked him as her eyes went wide.

He suddenly looked her straight into the eyes. "I did no such thing!"

He panicked a little. He remembered how Evergreen reacts to every single negative detail that might be connected to how she looked.

"Yes you did! You called me big!" She squinted her eyebrows together, towering over him.

He suddenly felt very small, but he would not be intimidated by his own body. No sir!

"I was talking about these!" He suddenly blurted, as he poked his right breast. Though it had been a little harder than he anticipated.

"Ouch, damn." He looked down at what he just did.

"These things are sensitive." He poked it again. "And softer than they look."

He cupped them in both of his hands, still looking down. "Yet quite firm. How interesting."

He seemed too occupied to actually notice the dark aura that had surrounded him.

"Don't touch them like that!" She suddenly said, as she took his wrists and pulled them down.

He looked up confused. Her eyes were big and she was blushing violently.

He grinned. He let the fact that a blush didn't suit the face slide and thought of something much more fun to do.

The possibilities of teasing her where endless. Why he, the Fairy Tail's known pervert hadn't thought of them earlier was beyond him. Perhaps it was the fact that he was concerned about their health more might be one of them.

Or the fact that she was making a fool out of him, could be the other.

But two could play that game.

"Why not?" He asked her, faking innocence.

"To other people they are mine. And you are being the pervert here." He added.

That seemed to calm her down a little as he watched her let go of his hands and put a step back.

"Yeah well... It's your reputation that's at stake here!" She seemed to recover quite fast. How fun.

"What reputation, being a pervert?" He stuck out his tongue. He had planned to hang it out the way he usually did, but this seemed to not work as he expected. She looked at him as if he had thrown ice cold water at her.

He knew she wanted to comment on the tongue thing, but her mind seemed to think about other things.

"I'll make you regret that! I could just go in fairy Tail and act all prim and proper to everyone. Ruining your carefully build reputation." She crossed her arms.

"Like they care about that." He shrugged. "I think the guild will care more about your newly acquired habit of taking off your clothes in public." He made his mouth into a sneer.

She looked at him with pure disgust. Then she grinned.

"They might care about your exclamation about your undying love for me." She put her hands together next to her face and put one foot into the air.

He pulled a face. No way in hell was she going to beat him at this.

"Yeah well, they might not care as much when you lovingly agree with it and then start kissing other men! I'll be the good guy!" He yelled, a little too loud. He had stepped closer to her and their faces were inches apart. He had to look up because she was still taller than him by far. They where panting heavily.

They fell silent as they looked at each other and then around them.

People were watching them. Wondering how much they heard, he felt a little embarrassed.

"You know." She suddenly said.

"That might actually get us both in trouble. And dating." She continued.

He nodded. Not that he minded dating her. He had, after all, had a small crush on her, but he didn't want it to be under these circumstances.

He suddenly thought of something and pulled a face of disgust.

"What?" She asked him.

"There is no way I'm going to start kissing men..." He felt dirty just thinking about it.

She burst out laughing, easing the tension between them. He smiled at her.

"My boyfriend is going to thank you for that." She laughed, holding her stomach.

What did she just say?

"You have a boyfriend?!" He asked her, panicked. His eyes went wide as he put a step backwards. He wasn't sure if it was because of the prospect of needing to be hugged or kissed by a man, or the fact that she was taken.

"No silly, I'm just teasing." She grinned, waving a hand in his direction.

He sighed openly in relief, putting a hand on his chest.

He looked at his chest again and then to his hand on it.

"What?" She asked him.

He held his hand in front of his face as he started grinning again.

"What?" She asked him again, more urgently.

"Don't you guys have like, a public bath at fairy hills?" He hinted, still sneering widely.

Quickly catching on, she pointed a finger at his chest.

"Oh no you don't. I'll be keeping my eye on you at all times." She poked his chest with her outstretched finger.

He knew there was no way he was going to use this body for those purposes. Tempting as it may sound. He had enough respect for his family called Fairy Tail.

That didn't mean though, that he couldn't have his fun with this one.

"All times? Really?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She froze as her eyes went wide. Her finger still against his chest.

He stepped away from her leaving her with that thought.

She squinted her eyes at him. Not leaving her spot.

He suddenly slapped his own behind.

"My, my.." He turned his head as far as he could without hurting himself. His hand was still resting on it.

She gasped when he did so.

"You've got quite the nice ass as well. Not too big, yet shaped nicely and firm" He chuckled, groping it a few times.

This time however, he did notice the dark aura around him.

He laughed openly as he started running towards the station, followed suit by an angry male body swinging an arm into the air.

Behind them where 5 tiki dolls quietly following the pair, silently observing that their new master finally had control over her body.

* * *

><p>I'm having way to much fun!<p>

Disclamer: I do not own Fairy Tail


	3. Practice makes perfect

Practice makes perfect

After getting exhausted from running, which happened fast, because they still didn't have full control over their newly acquired body, they decided to take the train back to Magnolia.

They took a luxury suite for a few obvious reasons.

One was off course, they wanted their privacy. They had to discuss what they were going to tell everyone back at the guilt. After their little spat earlier they had decided it was best not to tell anyone what happened, and act as normal as possible in their situation.

They had also decided to not use their occupied body's in the other's disadvantage, no matter how tempting, It would just make a mess out of things for both of them.

The other reason was, the luxury suite had a private bathroom, with a huge mirror in it.  
>They were now using it to practice their facial expressions and poses. Knowing they had only 2 hours to pull this off, they where now in front of the mirror while discussing their progress.<p>

"You know." She started, while she took off his helmet to see her face better.

"You're actually really handsome without the mask. Why do you keep wearing this?" She was examining his facial features and rubbed her chin gently while raising her head.

He only raised an eyebrow while he looked at her mirage.

"People don't like my eyes." he simply shrugged.

"What?" she turned her head to him fully her eyes wide. "They're amazing!" She looked at her expression again and leaned her head closer to see them. She was looking at herself through his red irises, she caught herself thinking she could get use to looking into them more often if she got the chance.

Bixlow was staring at her with mild surprise. He wasn't sure whether she was just trying to make him feel better or just being nice. He didn't want to let up his hopes so his first thought about her actually liking how he looked got ungracefully shoved backwards.

She had noticed him staring when she was stretching his eyebrows and looked back at him. "What?"

"Nothing." He replied, still looking at her reflexion. "I just thought it was nice of you to say that, but I meant that they don't like my ability."

"Oh? Why not? You have control over them, don't you?" She asked him, while poking the sides of her eyes in her reflexion. She glanced at him.

He gave her with a questioning look. It wasn't a secret that he'd shared a bed once or twice with a woman he picked up the day itself. But for some reason they preferred he would keep his helmet during... well, you know.

This would always remind him they only wanted him for his body. It hurt a little, but at least they liked that part of him.  
>He didn't know how to explain this fact to the woman in front of him though. He wasn't sure about her reaction.<p>

He sighed audibly. She looked at him at the sound.

"You okay? You do control them don't you?" She was getting a bit worried about his silence.

"Yes, Yes I do." he smiled assuringly. She visibly relaxed.

"It's just that.." He started, as he looked at his own reflexion so he didn't have to look into her eyes.

"**Women** tend to prefer my helmet." He grinned. Though there was sadness in his voice, he hoped she didn't hear it.

Lissanna gave him a questioning look, and then looked at her reflexion again.

It dawned to her that he had emphasised on the "women" part and she grinned.

"Really?" She asked him.

He rose an eyebrow at her. "Really."

"Seriously, what do they think you'll do?" she asked him.

He thought about this. What did they think? But before he could answer, she cut him off.

"I mean, if you take over their body then, that would ruin the fun for you right?" She smiled at him.

He slowly nodded, a little lost in thought. He had never thought about the why.

"Unless she digs that kind of stuff, then you could totally-..." She cut herself off.

Lissanna suddenly imagined something REALLY wrong.

Instead of the image previously occupying her mind, which was Bixlow, helmet on and a strange woman. The woman suddenly got a face.

She quickly shook her head, she blamed the thought on their current situation. Him taking over a body that had her face. Did some strange things to her mind. Though the thought of him taking over a body during such an intimate moment, gave a lot of possibilities... His body was made to be perverted! This was her conclusion. As if reading her mind...

"Lissanna." He suddenly said.

She looked sideways. A little afraid. Did he really just read her mind?

A grinning face greeted her. "You're really naughty."

She took a step back.

"No-No-No-No! It's not like that!" She stuttered.

He simply chuckled.

"It's because of your body!" She managed to get out as she closed her eyes and made her hands into fists.

His grin only grew wider. "Oh? Really? My looking at my body makes you naughty?"

She had opened her eyes again, really wide.

"No! I didn't mean it like that either!"

Bixlow finally started laughing as she stood there, helplessly with a body that wasn't hers.

"Lis, You're making this way to easy!" He doubled up, holding his stomach.

Lissanna simply 'hmpft' as she turned back towards the mirror.

"It's all your fault." She mumbled.

"You and your perverted mind, it must belong to the body!" She stared at his reflexion while leaning on the sink in front of her. She realised how stupid that sounded, but she felt like it made sense to her in some way.

"I mean, for example, look at that ridiculous tongue!" She let it hang out, to prove her point.

"Give me a name of a sane person who doesn't think-" She cut herself off again. Realising what she was about to say as she finished her sentence in her head.

Bixlow had stopped laughing but still had a huge smile on his face. This really was too easy. He wanted to hear then end of that phrase out of her mouth really badly, even though he already knew what it would be.

Just as he was about to ask her to do so, someone else cut him off, or was it something else.

Lissanna had started to shake her head wildly while holding it in between her hands.

One of the dolls jerked up. "Possibilities!" it yelled.

"Abilities!" another one yelled.

"Very naughty!" a third one joined.

"Bad Lissanna, bad! bad!" The other bounced.

He looked at the dolls with a grin on his face. Lissana suddenly started blushing bright pink and gave the dolls a foul look.

"Oh..." He answered, as he took a step towards her. That's it. He loved teasing her like this, but now she was asking for it!

"I- That- They- I didn't-!" She told him, waving her arms around.

He took both of her wrists and leaned in close to her face. He had to stand on his toes to reach her face.

"How about, when we get our own bodies back, I'll show you a few possibilities of what kind of abilities **I** can do with that tongue, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows as he whispered those words to her.

She turned another shade of red as the words sunk in. He let go of her wrists with a laugh.

She sighed when he did so.

"You're a pervert." She told him, as she resumed to her task of getting his facial expressions right. Though her face still hadn't gone back to its original colour.

"I've been told that before." He answered with a grin, as he did the same. "But I know I'm not alone now."

She chose to ignore him.

They stayed in silence for a while as they tried various expressions.

"You know, you're going to have to teach me how to silence these dolls." She suddenly said.

"Why?"

"Because they might give us away."

They both looked at the now sleeping dolls.

"Awww" He had fun with them this way. But she was right. "It's an easy thing to do." He told her, as he kneeled next to them.

"Then why haven't you done it before?" She asked as she did the same.

"Because it's more fun when they are roaming free!" He chuckled.

She shook her head with a smile as he taught her how to silence them.

* * *

><p>On the intercom the train announced their arrival to Magnolia in 5 minutes.<p>

She sighed. "Well, here goes nothing." she said as she rose from her seat to take her luggage, only to realise she had taken her own instead of his.

She tried to correct her mistake by handing it over to him but he had seen it.

He sighed as well. "This is not going to be easy."

He took the bag from her and watched her took her own.

"Just remember, don't sway your hips when you walk, and when Ever talks to you, try and look as bored as you can, even if _you_ find it interesting." He explained.

She nodded. "All right." Then she thought of something.

"And when Mira-nee wants to gossip about something, just let her ramble, don't interrupt until she asks something. And don't fight Elf-nii's hugs! They only hurt more."

He pulled a pained face. It must be hard to be a Strauss.

When they arrived at Magnolia they gave each other a few more pointers until they had reached the guild doors.

They both sighed audibly and nodded to each other once.

Bixlow put his hand on one of the big entrance doors and pushed it open.

* * *

><p>Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh - silly evil laugh.<p>

Now let the fun begin!

Disclamer: I do not own Fairy Tail!

Also: Thank you for all the follows and favourites! I'm glad you liiiiiiiike it!


	4. Blending in

So euhm, here I am again!  
>I had the urge to at least type one of my stories today, turned out (as usual) longer than expected. I'm still having great fun on this story!<br>Enjoy!

Disclamer: Do not own Mashima's brilliant works... though I do wish he would hurry up with some of the couples... -_-"

Blending in

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at Fairy Tail.  
>The doors slammed open and a small fairy with white hair walked casually inside.<br>She was followed by a Big Fairy, whom had a knight helmet on.

"WE'RE BACK!" He suddenly bellowed.

The smaller fairy winced at the sound of his low voice loudly resonating through the guild and shot him a foul look while said something to him.  
>Again.<br>Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

* * *

><p>"What the heck are you doing?" Bixlow asked the current resident of his body.<p>

"Copying you." She grinned back at him.

"I'm not that loud you know." He crossed his arms.

"Do you see anyone objecting to what I just did?" Her grin never left her face.

Before he could answer that question he was suddenly pulled away by his arm. He made that weird female noise again, that sounded close to an "Ack" as he felt himself drag backwards towards the counter. He saw another white haired woman's back to him as she set him (rather roughly) on a barstool. She herself went behind the counter.  
>He had vaguely noticed Lisanna utter an "Whoa" as she herself got dragged away by a green haired woman. Things progressed faster than anticipated...<p>

"Spill" He had heard his 'now sister' say.  
>He turned to her and noticed her face was really close as she was leaning over the counter towards him. Their noses where almost touching and he backed away a bit out of habit.<p>

"I don't know what you are talking about." He told her honestly as he turned towards the guild again, his eyes skimming for a rather well build seeming male.

He noticed her sitting on his usual table with Ever all over him and talking angrily. This wasn't good. He hoped she had remembered all of his side notes towards the guild.  
>He saw Freed leaning against a wall close by.<p>

"Right." Mirajane said, as she took her cleaning cloth and polished the already very clean counter.  
>"You're not getting away this easily."<p>

He turned back to her and noticed a rather demonic grin on her face. So she made that face towards siblings as well huh?

"LISANNA!" He suddenly heard. "YOU'RE BACK."

He didn't turn around immediately, mainly because he hadn't realised that he was being talked to, but the other reason was because he was frozen on the spot by what was to come.

He slowly turned around on the stool towards the origin of the sound, only to see a grinning Lisanna lean boredly on her right hand. Behind her was a big white haired man rapidly walking towards him in big strides.

He felt panic take over and had to resist the urge to run from the stool as he remembered Lisanna's words concerning her older brother. Crap.

In a matter of seconds he had reached his spot and scooped him up into a big bear hug. He heard several of his back bones crack as he held himself as rigid as possible.

He heard his 'sister' chuckle as he cursed this man to oblivion in his head.

"Are you all right?" He asked him as he said him back on the stool.

Bixlow put his hand behind his neck and stretched it. "Not anymore." He muttered quietly. This made Mirajane only laugh a little harder.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

He looked up at Elfman with wide eyes and noticed he was now leaning towards her in an attempt of whispering.

"What do you mean?" He asked, already knowing what he was talking about. Damn these siblings where protective.

Elfman looked over him at his other sister with knowing eyes.

"BIXLOW!" He suddenly bellowed as the guilt when quiet to see what was up.

Bixlow himself could only face palm as he saw Lisanna look up from her conversation with Freed.

"You've been a MAN about this! RIGHT!" He threatened him by holding up his fist.

He looked up at the white haired man confused. Should he be sitting there he wouldn't have a clue about what he was saying so he looked back at Lisanna to see what she would do.

Lisanna gave him a thoughtful look and then looked back at Elfman with a grin.  
>Without saying a word she held up her thumb, not losing her grin and held it there until Elfman nodded in satisfaction. Lis turned back to Freed to continue talking as if nothing happened.<p>

"Elfma-...nii" He corrected himself. "Was that really necessary?" He asked him while he crossed his arms.

He got his reply as he simply ruffled his hair and walked away again towards the second floor stairs.

This was just too weird for him. He needed a solution and fast, as he pondered on ideas while looking at Lisanna once more. He wondered what the conversation was about now, as he knew that Ever would be digging her own grave, but he didn't know what Freed would want with him.

She suddenly look at him briefly before turning to Freed again.  
>Okay, now he was really curious.<p>

His completely forgotten sister had noticed the exchange.

"Are you going to keep staring at him all day?" She suddenly said with a grin as Bix turned back to her surprised.

"Wha?" He asked her.

"Your eyes haven't left Bixlow the minute you stepped inside the guild. Something must have happened!" She clapped her hands together excitedly.

"I don't know what you are talking about" He repeated once more as he looked away to the side, NOT the side where Lisanna was sitting.

"Yeah right!" She chuckled as she turned away to take a glass out of the shelf to fill it with a red liquid.

"Well, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. But at least tell me if he was impressed or not!" she put the glass down in front of him. He simply stared at it.

"Im- Impressed?" He asked her, still eyeing the liquid.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. He took the glass and put it to his lips.

"About what?" he tried to ask as casually as he could, while taking a sip of the drink. Cranberry juice? This woman really was a healthy one.

"About his Tiki dolls! Duh!" she rolled her eyes at him.

He choked in his glass.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked her after he finally managed to swallow the juice.

"Don't play dumb with me!" She laughed.

Little did she know he really did have no idea about what she was talking about. Why would he be impressed about his Tiki dolls... He needed to know. But he didn't want to seem to urged, so he just kept quiet hoping she would continue.

"You did tell him didn't you?" She asked him suddenly rather serious.

"I didn't..." He answered. He knew this was the truth, because he knew nothing!

"Ugh!" She suddenly sighed, holding her hands up in the sky.

"Why am I blessed with such an innocent sister!" She poked his forehead.

He said nothing and let her rage. She'd tell him, he knew.

"Even after you went through all the trouble remembering their names. Why did you even do that in the first place if not to impress him!" She turned away from him to vent her frustration on other costumers, she was after all still working.

He felt his eyes go wide.

She learned to remember his Tiki doll names to impress him?

This made him feel a little warm inside. She might not know it, but this gesture meant quite a lot to him. His dolls where his babies after all. Why though. Why would she do that?

He looked at her once more from the side of his eyes. Not wanting Mirajane to see it.

He noticed she was now talking to Laxus. His first thought was panic. He had forgotten to tell her to not speak against him, only to accept. But he relaxed as he suddenly heard Laxus laugh.  
>As his mind wondered again to the Tiki dolls now tucked safely in his satchel at her side, he felt himself smile, knowing there where in safe hands.<p>

Chuckling, he knew he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to tease her about it later.

Suddenly Laxus put his arm around her, as he felt a twinge of jealousy from his stomach, and it was strangely not because of Lissanna being close to Laxus, the person he admired, but because of Laxus being so close to Lissanna.

"Mirajane! Refill!" Laxus suddenly yelled.

Mira looked up from her notebook as she nodded.  
>While she prepared the beers, she noticed Lissanna still staring at Laxus's merry group.<p>

To herself, She smile her usual demonic smile.

* * *

><p>The moment she got dragged to their usual table, she knew the game had begun.<br>She tried her best to remember all the pointers he had given her concerning the woman who had dragged her head around in an arm lock.  
>He tried his hardest not to laugh when he saw Bixlow being in the same predicament.<p>

Ever seemed content about the distance as she let her go rather abruptly. He fell to the floor rather rough and hit her butt on it without any warning.

Resisting the urge to rub her butt she simply grinned at Ever, whom seemed to take this as normal behaviour.

"Sit" She demanded as she gestured to one of the open chairs on their table.

As she was slowly getting to her feet, she noticed Freed razing an eyebrow at her. He was watching her carefully from his spot by the wall with crossed arms. Bixlow had warned her about him and his quick wits, so she had to be careful around Freed.

As soon as she sat on the chair, she slumped into it, like she had seen him do a million times. Her feet reached the other side of the table as she slided her legs under it and she let one arm hang next to her.

"Sup?" she carefully said. As if she didn't care. Ever was watching him intently.

"Don't you 'Sup' me!" She slammed her fist on the table.

She had to try really hard to hide her fear for this enraged woman.

"What did you tell her!" She was fuming. Her glasses had slided a little off her nose as she adjusted them.

"What do you mean?" She asked her, genuinely not knowing what she was talking about. She tried to keep up her act of being not interested, but she somehow really wanted to know what she was not suppose to know, apparently. She noticed however, if she looked past Evergreen, she could clearly see the counter and Bixlow, his face really close to her sister.

She chuckled a little, knowing he would also get interrogated by her, rather roughly.

Her chuckle however seemed to enrage Ever even more as she noticed where she was looking.

"You did tell her!" She suddenly said, now rising from her seat, holding both hands on the table. She noticed Freed put his hand in front of his mouth to hold his laughter, seemingly amused by her reactions.

"Relax woman, I didn't tell her shit." She sighed as she closed her eyes. She wanted to know what this conversation was about, but at the time, it seemed best to calm the hot tempered woman down

Ever seemed to take this as a valid answer and sat back down.

"So you never mentioned anything about me and-"

"LISSANNA!"

As if on cue, Lis cursed her brother as she got startled by the loud voice behind her and interrupting a possible revelation about the previous conversation. Resisting the urge to look, because she knew that would weird she found herself smiling because of what was to come, as she put her elbow on the table to lean her head into it to watch the show.

"YOU'RE BACK."

She looked up at Bixlow who had caught her eyes as well. There was only one emotion written on his face. Panic.

As soon as Elfman had passed her she noticed something odd. Ever was not angry anymore, instead she followed the big man with wary eyes.

She found herself looking at her reaction when Elfman picked up her body in a bone crushing hug.

It wasn't a pained face, much like the one she was pulling, it was... envy?

It suddenly hit her. Her brother did have impeccable timing. Evergreen and Elfman?  
>It seemed so obvious now. And it also seemed like one of the two had finally figured it out for herself.<p>

"Speaking of which." She suddenly said. Making Evergreen jump a little in her chair as she turned back to her.  
>Freed seemed to find it safe enough to join them now that Ever had cooled down and sat next to Lis.<p>

"When are you going to make a move on the big oaf?" She added amused, pulsing to see if her connection was correct. She was still leaning on her hand boredly. Like Bix had told her to do.

"I'm not going to make a move first." She huffed, although a small blush was appearing on her face. Jackpot.

"If you have to wait for the dimwit to make one first, you're going to get old alone." She slumped back into her chair. Looking around the guild uninterested. She knew this was true. She loved her brother more than anything, but if anyone could be labelled 'dense' in this guild (and believe me, there are a lot of those) Elf-nii would be on top of the list.

Ever seemed to ponder on the idea.

"What about you then?" Freed seemed to cut in.

"What about me?" She leaned forward a bit more, looking at Freed. She remembered Bixlow telling her they where the best of pals, so she had to look more interested at him.

"Did you make a move yet?" Lisanna felt her eyes go wide.

Bixlow had a love interest? This was going to be good. Now, to figure out who it was, she had to be careful, because it seemed like he had shared it with his group of friends. Or didn't he? Was she suppose to deny everything?

She wondered who it was as she let her eyes roam over the many members of the guild. She rested her eyes on Bixlow, whom was seemingly in a conversation with Elf-nii.

She turned back to Freed, whom had a grin on his face.

"What?" She asked him

"I guess not then." He sighed, though it seemed like he was still smiling.

"BIXLOW!"

This startled her. Damn, why did her brother have to be so loud all the time. Ever seemed to be startled too. As she turned around to look at Elfman as well.  
>She rose her head to see what was up.<p>

She was met with Bixlow's eyes though his hands, as he had just obviously face palmed. She then looked up to her brother, whom had a raised fist. The guild had gone strangely quiet.

"You've been a MAN about this! RIGHT!"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Him and his man talk. She had no idea what he was talking about, because she obviously didn't hear their conversation, so she did the next best thing.

She held up her thumb with a big grin, showing that everything was okay.

Bixlow and Ever seemed to look between Elfman and her in turn, as if it was a tennis game. Both looking rather confused.

"I guess I can see why you haven't now." Freed sighed once more.

She turned back to Freed with a smile. Still not knowing what he was talking about.

How was Elfman connection to Bixlow? And what had just happened? Though seemingly she had done the correct thing, Elfman seemed to back off.

"Cut him some slack will ya?" Suddenly, an arm got hit around his neck. Though it was probably a token of friendship, it hurt rather badly. She decided it was best not to move much as she noticed whom the voice belonged too.

Laxus sat next to him on his other side as Ever and Freed said his name at the same time.

"He at least had the guts to ask her on a mission. So cheers for that!" He held up a big pint of beer that was obviously already half empty as he took a swing from it and drained it all at once.

She let the words sink in. As she noticed Freed and Evergreen nodded in union, suddenly very proud looking.

It then hit her. They were talking about her! And not because she was in Bixlow's Body!  
>There was only one person he had been on a mission with other then the Raijinshuu members. And that was her. Did this mean Bixlow had a crush on her?<br>She felt a little twinge in her stomach. It told her not to get her hopes up like that. But who knew the Raijinshuu members knew how to play matchmaker...

She thought about her next words carefully, as she knew not to say no to Laxus.

"How in the hell did you get her to come with you though?" Laxus suddenly asked her.

Lisanna tried to remember the conversation. It had happened just this morning, so it wasn't that hard.

* * *

><p>*flashback*<p>

Lisana was sitting on the counter, reading a book about animals and their natural habitat. She figured it was the best way to learn about several animals other than to observe them.  
>There was no one in the guild yet, save for Cana who was sitting on top of the counter with a big barrel of beer next to her, leaning her arm on it. She was working on her cards.<p>

Kinana was also there, but she was doing dishes in the corner.

She felt a presence behind her as she looked up and saw Bixlow stand next to her.  
>She felt herself get warm inside. It was no secret to herself she had found herself staring at him more than once. Out of boredom more than anything, she took it on herself to remember as much she could about the strange man now in front of her. Even the names of his Tiki dolls, to her sisters delight. Though they hardly spoke, he seemed to intrigue her.<br>He suddenly slammed a paper down on her book.

"You're going on a mission with me." He said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Talk about romantic, right?

She looked down on her now slightly damaged book and snatched the paper out from under his hand. She gave it back to him without looking at it.

"I'm busy." She simply said, she turned back to her book.

What was she doing. He was finally talking to her, and here she was, shooing him away. She resisted the urge to sigh.  
>She was a little happy he wanted to go on a mission with her. But she knew there would be a reason for this. She would have accepted however, if he asked little more nicely.<p>

He took the book away from her and closed it to look at the cover.

"Hey, Give that back!" She tried to reach for it, but he held it a little higher.

"Animals and their natural habitat?" He asked her out loud as he read the cover.

She reached for it again but he simply held it above his head with a smile.

"You already know everything about animals, you don't need this stuff."

Was he complimenting her? No, he just wanted her attention diverted from the book.

"I don't care, give it back." She had climbed onto the stool as she reached for the book once more. She almost had it, until he held it behind his back now. She was still standing on the stool as she crossed her arms. She was now slightly taller than him as she looked straight into his eyes as they were on the right height.

"Give it back." she sighed, holding out her hand.

"If you go on the mission with me." He simply said.

He held out the book to her, but not too close.

"Why me?" She asked him, eyeing the book, but not uncrossing her arms.

"It says so on the report." He explained. " It's a two man mission, the money is good and it's about an animal no one can recognise or know it's power of, seeing you know a lot about animals, you're perfect for it."

"The others are still asleep anyway." He added as a final.

She pondered his explanation.

"You could have asked more nicely, you almost ruined my book." She tried to snatch it out of his hands but simply knocked it away. It landed neatly on the floor.

The action however, made the barstool wobbly and because she was still standing on it, it was out of balance. She fell forward fast as she tried to grab the nearest object to keep her from falling. Much to her dismay or pleasure, whatever you want to call it, this object was a person.

She had closed her eyes as she heard the stool fall on the floor. She however didn't feel any pain as she felt 2 strong arms around her waist. When she opened her eyes, she was met with two red ones, half hidden behind a helmet. He had a grin on his face when she noticed she had hit her arms around his neck in the panic. She didn't dare to move as he hugged her a little closer.

"Will you please go on this mission with me?" He asked softly, as his grin never left his face.

She didn't dare to talk as she knew her voice would betray her feelings of insecurity. The only thing she could do is nod. All though she knew her face would be as red as the dark red book she was fighting about.

He put her down on the floor gently and picked up her book to hand it to her.

She took it slightly flustered and looked away.

He walked towards the door quietly and took the door handle.

He turned to her again with his tongue hanging out. "Race you to the station!" He yelled back at her as he walked outside the door.

She just stood there frozen, hugging the book.

A small chuckle brought her out of her trance and she noticed Kinana and Cana where standing next to each other and looking at her with a smile.

Cana nudged her head towards the door with a grin on her face, not saying a word. Although she knew Mira-nee would know everything Cana had seen in a matter of seconds. She figured the best course of action would be to actually win this race with Bixlow.

She felt herself get angry, knowing she would not hear the end of this.

"Wait you jerk!" She suddenly yelled as she put the book on the counter.

"Give a girl a heads up will ya!" She opened the door and ran after him.

*End flashback*

* * *

><p>"I heard from Cana, he stole her book, use it as leverage and hugged her in the process." Freed chuckled. "Talk about bold!"<p>

"Wait." She waved her arms. "That's not how it happened."

"Oh my, Bix. I never thought that of you." Ever was now grinning madly.

"She fell" She tried to desperately explain.

Laxus laughed out loud. This startled her, she had never heard Laxus laugh like that so close to her. It was a little unsettling.

"For you apparently." He hit his arm around her shoulder once more.

She felt herself stiffen as she fought the upcoming blush. Because real men don't blush, she heard her brother say in the back of her mind.

She felt herself get hot though, because she was at a loss for words.

"You guys are jerks!" She huffed.

"Nah, just jealous." Laxus patted her back.

This surprised her. Laxus, jealous? of what?

"Mirajane!" He suddenly yelled. "Refill!" As he held out his empty beermug.

She noticed something about Laxus, he was still smiling brightly, but she figured it was not because of his fit of laughter, it was because of her sister.

She felt herself smile. This scary group of Laxus, might not be as scary as she thought.

"What?" Laxus asked her, as he noticed she was staring.

"You're not really that subtle about it yourself you know?" she chuckled.

Laxus stared at him thoughtfully. Freed and Ever gasped. Had she said something wrong?

Laxus averted his look to the counter. He then sighed.

He suddenly smiled. "She's never going to figure it out anyway." He shook his head.

Freed and Ever seemed to able to breathe again. Looks like she hit a sore subject there.  
>But she couldn't help but think the words: "Not without help, no."<p>

But before she could say anything, something got slammed on the table, spilling small spats of beer on everyone.

"Hey!" Freed started as he looked to see who did that.

Lisanna also looked at the origin of the bang only to gasp.

Before him was Bixlow, with his fists in his sides.

"Your beers." He said through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p>That's all folks! At least for now.<p>

In my head this morning, this story looked different... but now I like it even more! Hurray for my fingers having their own ideas!

Seriously though. My big cosplay is getting dangerously close to my deadline so I don't know when my next update will be. Sorry in advance.

Also... How did I get so many follows with a silly story like this! I'm overjoyed! Do you really like this?  
>I hope I got the characters right... I didn't mean for this to turn out so... long.<br>Oh well... for those that like it! I'm not done yet!  
>For those that don't... well stop reading, I guess? unless you have some constructive criticism I can use to improve! I'd like that too!<br>There you have it!

~K


End file.
